


Drabbles and Almost Drabbles

by CharlieChalkers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChalkers/pseuds/CharlieChalkers
Summary: Yuri on Ice drabbles (AKA 100 words, or there about because I'm lazy and a fool), each based on one word.





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I got my friend to send me some random words to make into Yuri on Ice drabbles. Not all of them (I.e. Most of them) quite reach drabble status, but they're just quick, not proof-read pieces so please forgive me, I am not a good writer.
> 
> Word: Heaven

When Victor (officially) married Yuuri, he honestly thought he had died and gone to Heaven. 

The way Yuuri blushed as they exchanged vows sparked memories of their first 'wedding' in Barcelona the year previous. That was the evening when Victor realised that he loved Yuuri to the moon and back - a love that was so strong that it hasn't even wavered between then and now. In fact, the love between them had grown stronger and stronger everyday.

And all Victor could think of was how blessed he was to have such an angel by his side, forever and always.


	2. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where my brain was going with this one, but it's some sort of mafia au??

Yuuri was a good person.

At least, that's what he wanted people to think. And all the fools believed it, Victor included.

Yuuri was a good person.

He reassured himself this, after kill after kill. It was all for the greater good, wasn't it?

Yuuri /was/ a good person.

Victor thought this, when he found out he was next in his beloved's hit list. And when his beloved was next on his.

Yuuri was never a good person. 

And that realisation hurt them both, just as much as the silver knife slipping between ribs and cutting their love short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: @skin-pizza


	3. Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Drawing

Yuri didn't know that Otabek could draw. In fact, Yuri realised, he didn't know much about his friend apart from that he rode a motorcycle and was an international level skater.

So when the pair were lazing around in Otabek's hotel room after a competition, it was surprising when Otabek passed him a single sheet of note paper. On the sheet was a drawing of Yuri, mid quad toe loop, and signed by Otabek.

"What's this? I didn't know you could draw?"

"I guess you don't know a lot about me." Otabek shrugged.

"Then let me find out." Yuri smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: @skin-pizza


	4. Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Random

The greatest thing that Victor had ever done was teach Yuuri how to be surprising. It had began with Yuuri surprising him with his true Eros at the Grand Prix, but had since progressed into little random surprises in their daily life.

Sometimes it was a little thing, like Yuuri cleaning the house before Victor came home from a hard day training. Sometimes it was a bigger gesture like a candlelit three course meal, home cooked by Yuuri himself.

But Victor's favourite surprises came in the form of Yuuri randomly leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: @skin-pizza


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sent more words by my friends yay! Feel free to send words my way though!!

Yuuri argued that there was nothing wrong with his comfy t-shirt and jogging bottoms. They were comfy, and besides, Yuuri didn't leave the onsen much unless it was for training, so why did it matter?

Victor and Yurio, however, had to disagree. When they found out Yuuri only owned one pair of jeans they couldn't take it anymore and were willing to drag Yuuri, kicking and screaming to the nearest shop.

Yuuri went on their shopping trip willingly, though all it took was Yurio trying to force him into some leopard print leggings before he snuck off back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @skin-pizza
> 
> I've (un)officially finished year 12 now woohoo!! So feel free to send me prompts or anything while I still have the time before year 13 work takes over!!


	6. Gunshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Gunshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting these done pretty quick... which probably means theres a lack of quality.... oh well, they're just fun anyway!
> 
> Warnings for major character death.

It took a single gunshot for Victor’s life to come grinding to a halt.

It was a crazed fan. One that just couldn’t accept that Victor had retired from figure skating to become Yuuri’s coach. And somewhere in her head she had decided that it was all Yuuri’s fault Russia’s top skater had left, so removing him was the solution.

It wasn’t.

Because when Victor heard the muffled gunshot coming from the changing room —  
When Victor practically sprinted across the rink —  
When Victor found Yuuri bleeding out on the floor —  
Something inside of him died that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr guys @skin-pizza


	7. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a straggler! I had a few more words but I accidently deleted the note they were in :(  
> Feel free to send me one word drabble prompts any time though!

Yuuri had always seen Victor as some sort of genius. At least, until he met him.

Granted, he was still a genius on the ice, coming up with routines so creative that no one could even hope to beat them if performed flawlessly (which Victor always did). But that's where the genius begins and ends.

Because as Yuuri soon discovered, Victor had practically no common sense at all.

So when Victor had came up with another 'amazing' idea which involved Makkachin and some rollerblades, all Yuuri could do was sigh and shake his head at the stupidity with a smile.


	8. Crossfire I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I sit in a B&Q carpark, mass updating these drabbles, I wonder: what am I doing with my life?
> 
> On a different note: This is a drabble and a half because I gave up with the 100 word limit a little bit on this one. Also, I could decide what I wanted to do for the word because I had two very different ideas. In the end I did both and this is the nicer one...

_Ah..._ Yuri thought a he sat awkwardly on the sofa, _I appear to be caught in the crossfire._

To his left was Viktor, sat sulking and pouting. To his right was Yuuri also sulking and pouting, carding his hands through Makkachin's fur. The atmosphere was so thick, Yuri could've have cut through it with a knife.

"Yuri, tell Viktor to take back what he said about my Katsudon." Yuuri hissed.

"Yuri, tell Yuuri I'll only take back what I said about his Katsudon when he takes back what he said about Makkachin not loving me." Viktor whined - _actually whined_ \- like a dog. 

"Yuri, tell -"

Yuri got off the sofa with a growl, "Sort it out yourselves," He snapped, leaving the room, "besides, you always do." He mumbled to himself.


	9. Crossfire II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Crossfire (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t say I didn’t warn you. This ones a little bit gorey at the end but not very detailed because of the word limit and stuff.

This was not supposed to happen. Out of the hundreds of possible situations Viktor imagined could happen when meeting rival gang boss JJ Leroy; this was not one of them.

"Yuuri!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the bullet soared through the air. Viktor was helpless to do anything; it was all too late. The trigger had been pulled and nothing could stop what was going to happen next.

Yuuri's scream was going to haunt Viktor forever. But that bastard JJ's dragged out whimpers, as Viktor stabbed him over and over again in a white hot rage, would only be remembered fondly.


	10. Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is nearer to 200 words I am bad.

The thing that annoyed Yuri the most about Viktor and Yuuri's relationship was the constant bickering.

"You want the... second exit? Or maybe it's the first. No, no definitely the second." Yuuri sits in the passenger seat trying to figure out where to get off the upcoming roundabout.

"Well, which one is it, Yuuri? I need to know!" Viktor grumbles as they approached said roundabout.

"Second." Yuuri confirmed with confidence. But then as soon as they'd passed the first exit... "Wait, sorry it was the first!"

"Damn it Yuuri! You have one job!" Viktor shouts as they shamefully have to go around the whole roundabout again.

The car is layered in awkward silence for the couple of minutes before Viktor speaks up again. 

"Sorry for shouting Yuuri, it's not your fault. The stupid old map is hard to read so I blame that." He says, leaning over to quickly peck Yuuri on the cheek.

"I love you."

"Love you too!"

 _Ugh_ Yuuri thought from the backseat. He takes back what he said about he bickering. It's the sickeningly sweet making up that he hates the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently America doesn’t have roundabouts like in Britain??? Is that true???


	11. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Speed

It wasn't that Yuuri was uncomfortable with the speed his and Viktor's relationship was moving. But they hasn't even gone on a proper date, yet had already shared each other's beds.

And now Viktor was asking him to leave Hasetsu again to move in with him in Saint Petersburg next year and it was all just becoming too much, too fast.

But the most worrying thing about it, Yuuri thought, was that he was actually okay with leaving his family home behind again as long as it meant that there wouldn't be thousands of miles between him and Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for today folks! But don’t worry, I got a big ol’ list of prompts and you can always send a word my way!! You can find me on tumblr with the url skin-pizza !!


	12. Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop. Got a few more on the way, just need to type up and edit.
> 
> Also, PDA means public display of affection which I only just recently realised, so yeah thought I'd mention that just in case anyone else is as dumb as me.

Yuri was pissed. Not because his metaphorical Dads™ were going to be committing the ultimate PDA by tying the knot today. Yuri was pissed because he couldn't tie up these goddamn shoelaces on these stupid fancy ass shoes.

The other Yuuri probably didn't have any issues tying up _his_ shoes, so why did Yurio goddamn it!

Otabek noticed Yuri’s mood as soon as he entered the room, lead him to sit on the edge of the bed and swiftly ties the offendeding laces in silence.

“Shut up!” Yuri grumbles with an embarrassed blush.

“I didn’t say anything…”

“I know. Just… shut up.”


	13. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Warmth

His world was always full of cold. Whether is was the ice he skated on or the relationship with his parents: it was all just so cold, cold, cold.

But then Yuuri Katsuki happened. When Yuuri’s sweaty body wrapped itself around Viktor’s at the GPF banquet, it was like feeling warmth for the first time in a long time.

And then Viktor saw the video and a new kind of warmth blossomed from within. A warmth that got to grow and grow and grow every second that Viktor could spend with the beautiful ray of sunshine that was Yuuri Katsuki.


	14. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo i'm still doing these. I went over the word count again, but I cant get rid of those 11 words because they all have special significance to me

Yuuri was like a fresh breath of life.

Viktor was tired of the same monotonous routine his life had fallen into.

Train. Skate. Win. Repeat.

It wasn’t until he was skating _Stammi Vicino_ at the GPF that he realised it was beginning to slowly kill him from the inside out. Viktor Nikiforov: the five time GPF gold medalist. That was just a mask to fill in all the gaps left from the real Viktor who was disappearing into a pit of nothingness and depression.

But then The Video happend. Then Yuuri Katsuki followed by all of those wonderful moments they spent together. And Viktor, the _real_ Viktor felt alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr my URL is thereasonistreason now because i changed it like the indecisive person i am


	15. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this up ages ago and it was a little short and I found it again but I'm too lazy to sort out the word count.

Neither party had the intention to drift away. They just did. And by the time either of them had noticed, it felt too late to actually _do_ anything about it.

So when all that was exchanged between them was a small bump and a mutual ‘oh, hi’, it just felt so… underwhelming. Both had feelings bubbling underneath, both had thoughts left unsaid from their last encounter, both just wanted to scream _I love you, how could I lose you?_

Instead, all that happens is an awkward mumbled goodbye before everyone gets back on with their own lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ thereasonistreason


	16. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that's under word count (its only like 70, which is kind of pathetic because these are supposed to be 100 damnit).

_Winning gold will make me happy._

That’s the lie Viktor always told himself as a teenager training for competitions. A nice, shiny gold medal will fill that large gaping void inside.

It didn’t, of course.

And neither did the next one, or the next one after that, or even the next one after that. No amount of gold medals or world titles could.

But watching Yuuri skate? That made Viktor experience something he hadn’t felt in a long time. It may not have necessarily cured him of depression, but at least it gave him hope that things will get better.


	17. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the last two this one is too long but I refuse to sacrifice anything of it. Honestly, condensing into 100 words is harder than it sounds. Also, this one goes quite well with the last one.
> 
> This one is kind of a vent piece because I've been feeling really down lately and I lack the communication skills to actually reach out to friends about it, which sucks.

There are days when Yuuri just can’t bring himself to get out of bed. It’s difficult to see the point in leaving when his mind acts like poison, telling him he’ll never be as good as Viktor and he should never have even bothered skating in the first place.

It was worse in Detroit after the embarrassing failure at Sochi. He missed countless classes and didn't turn up at the rink for at least two weeks before Phichit had to intervene and practically drag his friend out of the dorm.

But nowadays, things were a little bit easier with Viktor by his side. Of course, romance can’t stop depression, and it never will, but more often than not Viktor’s sweet nothings in the mornings was enough encouragement to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ thereasonistreason

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @skin-pizza and feel free to send some words my way and I'll make some more when I have the time :)


End file.
